1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-combustion flavor inhalation article used to inhale effective components of tobacco leaves such as nicotine and flavor in a vapor state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cigarettes generate smoke and components such as tar with combustion.
On the other hand, flavor inhalation articles are known which are used to inhale vapor components including nicotine by heating tobacco without combusting the tobacco (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-190171, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-112477, Japanese Patent No. 3645921, and International Publication No. WO 2007/042941).
However, those of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-190171 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-112477 utilize heat of chemical reaction and are therefore poor in temperature controllability. That of Japanese Patent No. 3645921 heats a cigarette by using, for example, eight heating segments and is therefore poor in heating efficiency. That of International Publication No. WO 2007/042941 heats tobacco to a temperature between 150 and 220° C. and thus highly possibly involves smoke generation.